1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers and more particularly, to an improved structure of speaker, which guides vibration of the cone in axial direction, preventing horizontal displacement of the cone and a distortion of sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the invention of speaker, speaker has been intensively used in houses, public places, transportable vehicles, electronic products, and etc., for increasing sound. Nowadays, speaker has become one of our daily requisites. Following fast development of technology and change of living style, people are critical to the sound quality of speakers. In addition to the requirement of increasing sound, sound quality is an important factor that must be taken into account when selecting a speaker.
A speaker includes some parts, i.e., an outer basket, a suspension member, a cone and an inner exciter. Every part has a great concern with the performance of the speaker. A conventional speaker comprises a basket, an exciter mounted inside the basket, and a diaphragm suspending in the basket in front of the exciter. The diaphragm comprises an annular suspension and a cone fastened to the inner diameter of the annular suspension. The cone has a center through hole coupled to the exciter. When electricity is connected to the voice coil of the exciter to act against the magnet of the exciter, the cone is caused to vibrate, thereby producing sound.
When in use, the speaker may be set in a transverse (horizontal) position. During operation of the speaker, the cone may also vibration transversely in addition to the normal vibration in axial direction due to the effect of the gravitation, resulting in a distortion of sound.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a speaker that eliminates the aforesaid problem.